


No Place I'd Rather Be

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: The 100 wlw [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sea mechanic, Sickfic, and it evolved into a fluffy thing beyond my control, the love we deserved honestly, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Raven comes down with a nasty flu, and no one is around to take care of her. At least, she makes herself think so. But when giant curls and soft eyes show up bearing food and immeasurable kindness, Raven realises something she really should have known forever ago.





	No Place I'd Rather Be

Raven was pretty sure she was dying. Well, okay maybe that was slightly dramatic, but this flu could kill her, there was no scientific evidence that the flu wasn’t deadly, in fact there was plenty to the contrary. She had been curled up on her couch in her loft above her garage, staring longingly at the engine she had been building, unable to pull herself off the couch for anything other than running to the bathroom to throw up, for the last 3 full days, and it seemed to only be getting worse. Clarke was away, on some trip with Lexa, all loved up in Italy somewhere, or she swore she’d be there taking care of her. Bellamy had come over twice with soup he had made, but he was moving in with Echo, and she had told him if he came over to mother her one more time when he was supposed to be helping Echo she’d strangle him with a noose she made from her own snotty tissues. He had called twice but hadn’t shown up again after that. She had finished the last of his delicious (she’d never admit that to his face) soup the night prior, and had woken up feeling somehow worse than before on an irritatingly bright Tuesday morning, to a knock on her door. She could barely even stand, but she managed to yell out to the door. 

“Bellamy Blake, I swear to god I’m tying the noose RIGHT. NOW.” She screamed, somehow made humorous by her stuffy nose and generally frail demeanour. She hated being sick. The voice that answered back, however, was not Bellamy’s deep grouchy one, but a soft sweet sound that made Raven’s heart skip a beat. 

“I’m not Bellamy, is the noose Bellamy specific or should I go too?” Luna asked, and Raven tripped over her blankets, caught in her brace, to get to the door. She opened the door to the loveliest sight she’d ever seen. She assumed this was what men dying of thirst in the desert saw, an oasis. Her oasis came in the form of Luna Seaworth, a preschool teacher that was friends with Lexa, somehow, even though Raven couldn’t think of anyone more different from Lexa’s stony, closed off personality then Luna. Lexa was nice, and good for Clarke, and truly one of Raven's best friends in the world, but she wasn’t what Raven would call kind, or warm, or in any way pacifistic, of which Luna was all three. Her huge mane of curls tied back in a thick bun, wearing leggings, a soft purple crop that was all straps in the back, and a huge thick grey knit cardigan, she stepped into Raven’s loft, almost like she was floating. Raven was convinced Luna was a mermaid who had been stranded on land, and just adapted to life as a person. What a shame too, because no one deserved to be a mermaid more than Luna. She kicked off her Birkenstocks, and padded into Ravens kitchen, which is when Raven noticed the four huge shopping bags and stuffed to the brim backpack Luna had with her. 

“what are you doing here?” she asked, entirely shocked and suddenly very aware of how utterly disgusting she must look. She hadn’t showered in days. Luna only smiled, which somehow almost made the room glow. Raven was such a goner. 

“Lexa mentioned Clarke was very worried about you,” she seemed to almost sing, “and asked if I would mind coming to look after you. I told her I would love too.” The soft smile on Luna’s face was enough to melt Raven’s insides into mush. “I can’t believe you didn’t call me, no one should be alone when they’re sick!” Raven shrugged, looking down at her toes. She had thought of calling Luna, many times, but part of her didn’t want to let Luna see her so disgusting, and another part wasn’t sure if Luna cared about her enough for something like that. She barely let herself believe they were even friends, because no one in the world seemed good enough to be close to Luna. She was like a water nymph that had decided to grace their friend group with her presence, and Raven was just counting their minutes together until Luna decided to leave again. 

“Go shower love, it’ll help you feel better,” Luna said as she strode past her into the bathroom, turning the hot water on full blast. “the steam will help clear out some of that head cold, and it’ll make your muscles feel better. I’ll start cooking, it’s my mom’s secret family recipe, she made it every time we were sick, it’ll help you feel better in no time.” Raven was not even strong enough to argue, not that she could even argue with Luna. Maybe she was actually a siren… she had to be something more than a mere mortal. Maybe this illness was going to her head. 

She peeled off her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water beat down on her for almost 40 minutes, while she was scrubbing her skin clean and deep conditioning her hair. About 35 minutes into her sauna, she heard the door open and close, and peaked out to find a clean pair of leggings, underwear, and a soft long sleeve t-shirt on the toilet, as well as two fluffy towels, all of which had clearly been warmed in the dryer. She towelled off, wrapping one around her head, and pulled on the warm clothes, stepping out into the loft. She was immediately wrapped in a smell of spices. Luna’s family had immigrated to Europe from Tunisia with her great grandparents, and had spent time in Germany, where she was born, before coming to the States, but her mother had many recipes past down from her family that she made for them all the time. Her loft smelled like warm spices, tomatoes, and garlic. She sat down at the table, brushing through her hair, while Luna filled a bowl with the stew, and sprinkled some cilantro on top, because of course she used fresh herbs, and plopped the bowl in front of her, along with a steaming mug of green tea with a chunk of fresh ginger in the bottom and a lemon slice. 

“You really didn’t have to do all of this Luna” she said, trying to apologise for the inconvenience of her sickness, but she was having none of it. 

“Raven, there is no where I’d rather be than here with you, taking care of you.” Her voice was soft, sincere, and the look in her eyes was earnest. “Please eat.” They ate together, the stew was spicy and made Raven’s nose run, which would have been embarrassing if Luna hadn’t plopped a box of tissues on the table and whispered, “that’s the point” with a soft smile. Everything about Luna was soft, like she had a ring of warmth and cotton around her edges. 

They finished all the food, and Raven was fighting herself to stay awake to be with this bright, brilliant girl, to spend every second she could just being with her, but her eyes were drifting, and she could feel her body being weighed down. Luna handed her two pills of Echinacea, a large glass of water (demanded she drink the whole thing), and then shuffled her off to her bed on the other side of the loft. She tucked Raven in, urged her to drink a dose of cold and flu medicine, and sat by her bed until drowsiness took over and her eyes started to drift. The last thing she felt before her eyes closed and sleep overtook her was Luna placing a kiss on her temple. She was pretty sure she hadn’t slept better in days. 

She woke up in a daze, not entirely sure of the day, much less the time, to find Luna still there, sleeping on her couch. A quick look around her apartment told her Luna had cleaned everything, down to disinfecting the surfaces, starting her laundry, sweeping her floors, and there was something cooking on the stove with a timer set. Her heart jumped in her chest at how much Luna was caring for her, in a way that felt so loving, so kind. She could barely stand how much she loved this soft, beautiful woman. She had barely let herself even acknowledge her feelings for Luna, because she was so sure this ethereal being wouldn’t even pay her any mind. Raven was notoriously overflowing with self-confidence, but there was something about Luna that brought Raven down a peg, not because she made any attempt to make Raven feel less than worthy, but because her unfailing goodness was infallible, and Raven had never felt like she was that good of a person. She got off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and rinsing with a minty mouthwash to get the taste of days of sick to go away, and came out of the bathroom to see Luna, sleepy but awake, beaming at her. She plucked up the courage that seemed to have suddenly taken over, and shuffled to the couch, tucking herself into Luna’s side, under her blanket, and just sat with her. She felt soft hands in her hair, nails scratching lightly at her scalp, and she found the courage to reach out and find Luna’s unoccupied hand and twist their fingers together. They fell asleep again, wrapped in one another, holding hands, to be woken by the kitchen timer later, much to Raven’s displeasure. 

The backpack Luna brought had been clothes for herself, and toiletries, because she apparently intended to stay with Raven until she was entirely cured. For another 2 days, she doted, cooking and cleaning and caring for the sickly girl, and it made Raven’s heart almost explode every second. On the third day, Raven’s fever had been gone for over 12 hours, and the ache in her bones was gone, and Luna was slowly folding her clothes into her backpack to leave. They had shared Raven’s bed for two nights, the first night just sleeping side by side, but the second they woke up wrapped up in one another, legs threaded together, Lunas face tucked into the back of Raven’s neck, their hands entwined. They had made breakfast side by side, and crossed their legs together under the table while they ate. Luna had rubbed Raven’s calves across her lap while they binged Sense8 on Netflix, and now she was leaving. She wasn’t sure she even knew how to be without those huge curls in her line of sight, without the smell of clean laundry and rose wafting through her space, mingling with thick spices from Luna's cooking and the smell of Raven’s orange body wash that Luna had used. So she walked over, slowly, and took Luna by the hand. 

“I don’t want you to go.” She said, calling every ounce of bravery she could find inside herself, “I want you to stay, here with me.” She didn’t even know what she was really saying, they hadn’t even been on a date, but the idea of Luna leaving, and not being around her every day, every minute, it made her feel like her world might become unbalanced. “I know we’ve never even talked about our feelings or anything, and I’m really no good with all of that, but I’d like you to stay.” Luna’s eyes were bright, and warm, and her smile was splitting her face from ear to ear. That was probably a good sign. 

“You want me to move in with you?” The question seemed more like it was meant to clarify, then a question of doubt. Raven nodded, blown away by this side of herself. Luna looked pleased to a level that shocked her. She took her hands, so soft and delicate, and tugged Luna close to her. 

“I know I’ve never even really- really said anything at all,” she gulped, “but I love you, Luna. I do. And I know it seems sudden, and it see-” her sentence was cut off by Luna reaching her hand to thread her fingers into Raven’s hair, and pulling her up for a kiss. She tasted like green tea, and smelled like home in a way that made no sense while at the same time making Raven’s world finally seem to right itself. 

“I love you too, Raven Reyes.” Luna whispered, almost just a breath. “I was hoping you’d ask me to stay, if I’m being honest, I never wanted to leave. Being around you, it’s felt like the most honest thing I’ve done in my life, and it’s been that way since I met you. Three years is a long time to love someone without saying anything.” She giggled softly, and Raven sighed. She leaned up to kiss her again, soft and gentle, no rush to it, because with Luna there seemed to be no need to rush anything at all. 

When Luna came down with the flu a week later because of kissing Raven, no one needed to call Raven to come care for her, because Luna never left.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SEA MECHANIC AND I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN FOR LUNA TO COME BACK TO LIFE AND MARRY RAVEN. Thank you the end. Come hang with me on [Tumblr](http://dylanobrienisbatman.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D>Tumblr</a>%20or%20<a%20href=) if you wanna! (P.S. I found an interview where Nadia talked about how she was from Tunisia, so i didn't just make up an ethnicity for Luna) - B


End file.
